Many mobile data devices, such as wireless data devices, personal digital assistants, smart phones and cellular telephones, include a universal serial bus (USB) interface. The USB is used for a variety of functions but is primarily designed to connect the mobile data device with a computer.
The connection of a mobile data device to a computer allows the mobile data device to be a client and the computer to be the USB server. However, in many cases, it would be also desirable to connect the data device to a USB peripheral. Such peripherals include, for example, input devices, printers, cameras, mass storage devices, projectors, as well as many other peripherals known to those skilled in the art.
The problem with connecting a mobile data device to a peripheral is that the mobile data device would have to become the USB server. In current mobile data devices, the device is configured to connect to a USB host and not to a USB peripheral device. There is therefore a need to enable connectivity between a mobile data device and a USB peripheral device utilizing an existing USB port on the mobile data device.
Attempts have been made to solve the above problem. New data devices may include a technology labelled as USB On-The-Go. The problem with USB On-The-Go is that it requires at least USB 2.0 in order to work. Many existing mobile data devices do not include this version of USB ports and therefore a solution is required that will work with all mobile data devices.